Pokemon professor Fluttershy Version Sun
by mukosu
Summary: started the first day of shy teacher, a new in the field now she teaches the foal and filly of ponyville but she will find out that it will not be easy with her students who gets problems.
1. vs wild Mimikyu

In a school outside, a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane will begin its first course.

"Hello my dear students, my name is Fluttershy and here is my Pokémon Buneary Angel and he rotom dex in his pokédex form.

He will be your guides, and he will give you all the information about the Pokémon that you meet and who want to start presenting himself?" Said the teacher.

A shadow appeared next to the mare and made the teacher jumped out of fear. She saw a Gothic foal with a skull on her head like a cubone.

"My name is spectral, and I am a specialist with ghost type." says the Gothic.

After the others announced their name:

"Sunlight,"

"Volt flash,"

"Sweetie belle",

"Scootaloo"

"Apple Bloom,"

"Moonlight"

"Filthy, rich junior"

"Draco scale."

"Blue shogun"

"Um... What's your name? «Fluttershy asked the colt which wore a purple hood that hid his face.

"..." Answers the foal.

"Purple flower»? It's an interesting name, «said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy learned the names, and began, but a unicorn appeared in the classroom. "Sorry to stop like that, I need your help with a Dragon type Pokémon became fury and Apple Jack and Rainbow dash trying to stop him... And we need you all speed!

"Twilight, the young ones had you the rest of the day free, we see each other tomorrow." Twilight used her horn for teleport the two mares.

After the children get out of class. Cutie mark crusader went to the forest.

"Hey girls, where are you going?" Asked Sunlight.

Scootaloo tells him, «we go to the everfree forest to catch wild Pokémon. "In the forest, the three filly see a strange Pokémon that gives the impression of a disguise of another Pokémon.

«Girls watched, I found a Pikachu! »Said Sweetie belle.

We examine the strange Pikachu. Apple Bloom noticed that with a different trick. "Are you sure it's a Pikachu?" Asked Apple Bloom.

''Sure 100%, it's one, it's up to them that he wears a suit, he has to remove It''

the unicorn filly uses his magic to lift a little, but a purple steam escapes and Sweetie Belle vanishes. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom panic and wonder what happened?

"You're going to pay the fake Pikachu, go hawlucha! Use karate-chop!"  
The hawlucha of Scootaloo runs towards the Pokémon disguise with his luminous fist. But he passed through.

"Mi...MI..KYU," shouted the wild Pokémon becoming angry at the researchers and created a dark energy sphere and threw it towards her.

By change, she avoids it. Apple bloom carries the unconscious white filly on her back and runs towards the exit. The enraged Pokémon continues to cast another sphere of shadows.

On the same moment Sunlight and volt were doing a fight and saw the three fillies come out of the forest all speed. "The boys, running!" Screamed Scootaloo, the group runs downtown and the Pokémon disguise follows them.

"What's that?" Asked rich junior.

"I do not know... Waiting for rotom, do you have any information about him? «Request Scootaloo.  
The pokédex rotom will take a photo from a distance and start giving the info, but a shadow appears in front of them.

"It is a mimikyu a creature disguises that, ghost/fairy type and description: its true appearance is unknown.

«The researchers who saw him in his disguise are literally dead of fear. «Says Rotom. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom looks at their unconscious friend

"She's dead, then? «The two said. «The gothic is approaching Sweetie belle to check her condition.

«She's fainting... Now I have an important thing to do to catch it. Go Sandygast! A sand castle creature appeared.

Rotom went to the castle and took a picture.

"Sandygast, the sand heap Pokémon, ground/ghost type. Description: Those who have the misfortune to put there in his mouth become puppets. He is ready to do anything to enlarge his body in the form of a dune. "Say rotom.

"Sandygast uses sandstorm!" Spectral shouts, using the sand in his body and the ground to create a whirlwind of sand and imprisons the mimikyu

«Use Sandstorm!"Give order. He took the dust from the ground to make a great sand storm and in another place in Ponyville the mane 6 noticed that the city was invaded by the sand storm.

"Where are they, is it storm? Asked the white unicorn with a mauve mane. "I do not know, but it helps us a lot to fight the Dragontine rage.

We go back with the young... spectral happens to inflict damage to mimikyu who was in the saber swirl but suddenly it sucks starts to drop to the right. (He activated his talent disguise.) The foal thought.

"Use absorbs, Sandygast! The energy of the Pokémon disguise came out of it and was not absorbed by the castle. Now that the mimikyu was exhausted, spectral threw a poke ball and captured the Pokémon.

But the ball began to move...Three shots...Two shots... 1 hit bingo, the capture was successful. "Spectral Wow got you to catch it!

Said blue shogun.

"Yeah, a new ghost to add to my team and if we went to see or is the battle between Mademoiselle Fluttershy and her friends against the wild dragon," said the Gothic foal.

"Ok," said the rest of the group of friends.

We walk, they see Fluttershy that she was trying to calm the Dragontine and his friends attack him to stop him. "Hoothoot uses confusion!" Said twilight.

The little owl looked at the dragon's eyes and began to feel mixed up in his head. Fluttershy profit from approaching the Dragontine and talking to him. When the yellow Pegasus talk to him, he calmed down and Fluttershy's foals and filly look at the scene from afar.

The next day, the students were in class. "So my little ponies how is it to spend your afternoons free?" "Ask for the Yellow Pegasus."

"Spectral had a mimikyu," said rich junior.

"A mimikyu?" Ask Fluttershy. Suddenly, the Pokémon disguise appears next to the teacher and makes him jump of fear. She looks and sees a strange Pikachu.

"But is it a Pikachu? He wears a dirty suit. I'll take it off to wash it. "Said Fluttershy. Panic the students trying to warn, but it's too late, or moment of her raising the costume a violet vapor comes in contact and makes her plunge into a coma.

"..." We had to warn him in advance said Sun. "Yeah," says the rest of the class. "Fluttershy is going to live more adventure with his pupils, encounter more danger and get to know more about ponies and new Pokémon with his studying trainers.


	2. Sunlight vs Sleepy dream

"Sorry Sun, I was standby" apology Rotom.

"I understand...Heu Rotom what time it is?"

The camera screen show the time."8.55...He that remains five seconds."

The unicorn foal orange panic and it accelerates. "Sunlight expects me !"say Rotom in too. Both accelerates both short van arrives at the bridge when suddenly the two bounce on soft stuff.

"By the sun of Celestia what's that?" said the orange unicorn foal watching the creature sleeping on the deck in front of them.

The living Pokédex start the Scanner. "Snorlax the Pokémon sleeping. Type normal. Information: It eats nearly 900 pounds of food every day. It starts nodding off while eating—and continues to eat even while it's asleep."

"...Whatever the name it has to clear."

He tries to push but Snorlax is too heavy. "How to successfully make it move...I know Litten."

Sunlight sent his Pokémon cat to help him. "Litten use ember !"The small red and black cat take a swing and run to the Snorlax.

But he bounced on his stomach and landed on the tree. To separate it screams.

? : Zzz...your not end up with your noise it pony that he word continue his sleep...Zzz.

Sunlight and Rotom look everywhere to find the origin of the voice. "So you could leave quiet Snorlax."

"You're Snorlax?"

"Zzz...my name is Sleepy Dream and I'm a bat pony." said the foal he was talking with eyes closed.

"Why your Pokémon sleeps?"

"Zzz...Zzz...because...He...like...Zzz sleeping here...Zzz...So I see you're a trainer too? If by adjusting in fight if you win I return my Snorlax in it Pokéball...Zzz whether I Snorlax remains Zzz." To fall asleep.

"I agree."

Meanwhile in the school of Flutter shy trainer found it odd that one of these students was late 50 midnight.

Back at the bridge ...

(Snorlax is normal, because of its weight it should slow. May be concentrating on his slow I could win) think the unicorn foal.

"Litten attack with fire Fang !" Canine cat is on fire and will attack him but when the moment of impact it bounce again on her and landed on another tree.

"AHH ! How a big belly may be bouncing ?."

"Try another capacity Litten uses scratch!" the cat uses its claws to scratch but it is once again rejected by the belly of Pokémon sleeping.

Edgy he try another attack. "Uses flamethrower !". The cat breath a red flame, but it do not do nothing and continue Snorlax his nap.

Even thought was Sleepy it continues tired. Sunlight attack Snorlax with its capabilities. Scratch, fire Fang, flamethrower and ember but Snorlax was still asleep.

Each attack black and red cat becomes increasingly exhausted. "Ok I have one attack to inflict damage to your ability Pokémon my Z move !"

The orange foal begins to perform movement with his shoe and finish with a pose Z. All energy that had accumulated was  
absorbed by the Litten and he was ready to release its power Z.

BREAKNECK BLITZ !

The black cat take momentum and makes all his speed to jump on the Snorlax but because of his big belly it bounces again and landed on another side.

you "See Finish your is slow and you're not able to inflict the least damage to my Snorlax" to bawl.

Because of the collision of the tree Litten was increasingly exhausted and him. Remaining a little energy. "Zzz ... Your Litten is after exhaustion ... Zzz ... It's time to finish ! ... Zzz"

The bat flies over the colt Pokémon sleeping and begins to perform movements. The energy that had gathered was absorbed by the Snorlax.

Pulverizing Pancake !

The Snorlax open his eyes that shines and lè takes a big boost and runs to the Weakness cat before he make a big jump.

The Litten is too weak to moving. The big Pokémon starts down and crushed the cat the shock was so much power makes an earthquake.

The tremor was heard by all the pony into town and even the farm of the Big Apple. "Name of an apple is the first time that the floor vibrates like that "The orange mare was surprised.

Sunlight waited for the smoke be gone to see if it's his Litten is still capable to fight. The smoke begin to evaporate and both trainer sees Snorlax who sits.

The Pokémon asleep rises and Sunlight saw his Pokémon had become thin as a paper and was out of action.

"Zzz ... Zzz I win ..."

"It's not true I'll be too late for the class ..."

"You can go," he interrupts the orange foal.

"... What? But I lost!"

"I presented had the challenge and as I too am a student of Ms. Fluttershy is my second day"

Sun looked at him with a lost face. "But the challenge?"

"It was for that test and will if in class" the colt to batwing returns its Snorlax his Pokéball and will take the way to go in the class. Sunlight that was lost decides to follow him.

Come to class the two realized that the Pegasus yellow waiting to start. "Sunlight that here and I see you've met your new classmate."

The young unicorn going his place next to his twin bat foal stands in front the class and Begins to appear before the class

"Zzz ... Hello ... My name is Sleepy Dream Zzz ... It is a joy to meet you ..Zzz" Sleepy say by talking with eyes closed.

Trainers was surprised the first time a foal with bat wing. "Hello Sleepy Dream" told the class.

The presentation of the new was finished and they began their work. "That he was focused because of her struggle that lost and Snorlax had more power and that its z capacity is strong.

Fluttershy gives as the lessons today forms that Pokémon may have in their habitat for camouflage.


	3. Lesson Of Catch

Today the student got have a new lesson the catching wild Pokémon camouflage.

"Miss Fluttershy what your means by camouflage?" Rich Junior ask to his teacher.

"Good question Junior, the camouflage is a mechanism of wilds Pokémon use to make invisible and that make the trainer hard to find theirs." The foals understand what the camouflage is.

"And for the lesson were got in the place called Fake Forest, a mysterious place who nobody don't want to go because it's mysterious and scary place." The yellow Pegasus explain the place where got.

The young's trainer following his teacher to the place calling Fake Forest." Okay class remember the Pokémon are hidden in his environment and your need to have a good eye to find and I have with me 5 Oran Berry, 20 Sitru and 45 potion in my Saddler." The foals started to explore the place.

"Good luck everypony."

The CMC got to the gallery of strange tree and with a strange status. Spectral follow the path with a groups de pumpkin. Sunlight, Rotom-Dex, Volt Flash and Purple Flower got to the path of left. Moonlight, Draco and Blue Shogun got to the lake. Filthy Rich Junior go into a big cave. Sleepy sleeping next to a grey hair ball who be attached in the tiny tree.

"…" The purple foal who wear a hood said but Volt and Sun don't understand what he said.

The three trainer looking everywhere to find a wild creature but nothing. "Sun, Miss shy said their hidden and that make the catch hard." The yellow earth pony said after he touch a green objet who look like a mini bus toy.

The rectangular objet growl. "Charjabug!" The small rectangle monster use electricity to attack the three colts and them Dodge the charge of electricity.

"Volt, I don't think that a bus toy."

"No, really?" The yellow Earth pony said with sarcasm.

"You know that can be worse."

"By what?"

"He could have two other wild Pokémon that could attack us." Suddenly two more creatures appears a yellow mouse and a moving slime green, yellow, blue and pink.

The Red device scanning the three monster but him be knock up by the little yellow mouse. "Rotom!"

"Okay guy were have not choice to fight." Purple and Volt nodded to say this both agree.

"Go, Shinx!" A young Lion get out a Pokéball.

"Litten!" a kitten Red and black get out.

"…" A small seahorse Brown appear.

The battle startled…

Meanwhile with Spectral and the gallery of pumpkins.

"Go, Litwick used Will-O-Wisp!" The little candle created small blue fire who throw an each pumpkins. The pumpkins burning and one his moving.

"Pump-kaboooooo!" The wild Pumpkaboo his now burned and he mad.

"Okay Litwick use Shadow ball!" The small candle throw an energy black ball in the creature pumpkin and hit him.

The wild Pumpkaboo his now very anger and use Leech seed!" He sent a seed into the ground who the vines trapping the Litwick of Spectral and draining him of energy.

"Litwick! Go Mimikyu! Let go help us friend." The Gothic white colt sent a fake Pikachu in the battle.

"Mimikyu use Wood hammer!" The disguise creature used him Wood tail to hitting the wild Pumpkaboo.

While the Mimikyu of Spectral fighting the candle continue to lose his energy because of the attack Leech seed and he lucky because the wild creature had burned status.

"Okay I need to finish quick with my Z move!" The white foal begin to effectuate the moving with him hoof and finish with a pose who look like he want scarecrow someone. All purple darkness energy get out on the ring and the Mimikyu is absorbing. He now ready to release the puissance Z.

Never-ending Nightmare!

The blue sky turned darkness and the hand of overhead get out on the ground to catch the pumpkin. After him catching it's created an energy explosion. Because his attack the pumpkin creature lose some much energy.  
The gothic foal throw a Great ball, the Blue ball hit him and sucking inside.

3

2

1

The capture is succeed.

"Now let go sees the other." Spectral said before is leave.  
Meanwhile in the cave…

Filthy Rich junior looking for wild Pokémon to catch but he fined a horde of Woobat who startle to attacked the young trainer. They use the move supersonic.

Rich junior dodged the attack of wave." you think I'm defenseless because I have no Pokémon with me but you're wrong! Core!"

A green blob creature get out of the saddler of junior." Boiiiing!"

The body of the small green blob startle to glow a green light and the slime appear in the wall of the cave. Every slime

turn into green light and them be absorbing by the tiny blob who begin to transform.  
He turn into a green and black hound. "Core, use dragon claw!"

The green and black hound uses it claw to scratched the white fur bat and the half of the horde of Woobat who be fainted.  
They remain 10." Core use Dragon breath!"

The green and black hound blast his fire breath to hitting the 9 Woobat. Now is remain only one fur bat.

"Go, pokéball!" He throw an orange ball and the fur white bat sucking inside.

3

2

1

The caught is a success." Great a new friend…but I need to hide to mother…" The Grayish amber foal think about his mother who want him got the same age of his big sister before to have a Pokémon. He leave the cave.

Were back with Sunlight, Volt and Toxic Flower with the three Pokémon.

"…" The small seahorse used Water Pulse to confuse the multicolor slime.

"Litten attack with flamethrower!"

"Shinx use Wild Charge!"

The kitten breathe a fire in the yellow mouse. The little lion shrouds itself with electrify and smashed the battery bug larva. The wild Charjabug used his move X-Scissor to cutter the lion but he switch him place with a other Pokémon of Volt

"Joltik use Fury cutter!" The small yellow spider used his tiny claw to scratch the bug battery three time.

"Grimer? Grimer?" The multicolor slime is confuse and he don't know who attack. He use Mud-slap in Pikachu.

"Pika!"

The fight turn in young trainer advantage and the three lose so much energy, they continue to fight.

"…" The Skrelp shooter a boiling hot water at the alolan Grimer and his burned state. Because his burned, he lose another energy.

The purple colt throw an orange pokéball at the alolan Grimer and succeed to catching.

"Good job Toxic now his my turn, Litten attack with Fire Fang!" the kitten used his fire fang to bite the wild Pikachu." Finished with lick!"

The red kitten lick the yellow mouse with a tongue and it now paralyze. Sunlight sent an orange ball to catch the Pikachu.

Sun has managed to catch the wild Pikachu. " Joltik use Bug bite and Signal Beam!" the small spider bite the battery larva and Fire a peculiar ray who hit the foe.

The yellow earth pony throw a great ball to capture the Charjabug with succeed.

"We managed to capture the wild Pokémon and now let's wake up Rotom." The three foal wake up the red device.

Now Sunlight, Toxic, Volt, Spectral and managed to get a new Pokémon and his remaining the cmc, Moonlight, Blue  
Shogun and Draco Scale.

In the same time Fluttershy wonder what is student going. "I wonder if everything is are fine?" She asks Angel.

The Bunnelby looks at the Pegasus and remains silent because it don't care about what happing to the younger students of yellow mare.

"I take that for a yes."  
Meanwhile with Moon, Blue and Draco in the lake zone…

"Guy! I find a yellow scale." The blue dark colt unicorn examine the scale. The other coming to seen the scale but the aquatic blue foal notice the white insect rising from the ground." Nincada!"

"A new Pokémon, Go Froakie! Bubble!" the blue frog spray of countless bubbles to hit the white insect.

The white bug use Metal Claw to scratch the blue frog but he hit a substitute." Froakie use Water Pulse!" the blue frog throwing an aquatic ball to hit the ground bug and he take some much damage.

The blue dark unicorn throw a Pokémon to catch the Nincada." Gotcha."

He got sees this two friend. "So the scale your find is a Pokémon?"

The earth red ruby touched the scale and the objet begin to moving." Jangmo-o!" A scaly Pokémon appear.

The small scale dragon used his tail to attack the red ruby foal." Dragon Tail? Let go Axew!''  
A green bipedal dragon with two fang appear." Axew use dragon rage!" the green small dragon shoot a violet fire ball to  
hit the scaly Pokémon.

The wild Jangmo-o use again Dragon tail but he miss the Axew of Draco." Dual Chop!"

The green bipedal dragon hitting it with brutal strikes. "Jang…"

The wild Jangmo-o it now weak and he sent a pokéball to catch. With lucky is caught the scale dragon.

While the red ruby managed to catch the small scaly dragon in the same time the violet rose filly unicorn because friend with a bee fly calling Cutiefly.

"Cutiefly."

The three foal accomplish to capture a wild Pokémon. With the remaining the cutie mark crusader…

"You find nothing yet?"

"No, the Pokémon are good hidden." Apple Bloom say.

The white unicorn look the weird statute and the red flower. While she looking the red flower a tiny fairy creature appear next to the flower. "Flabébé?"

"Hi, I am Sweetie Belle what your name?"

"Flabébé."

"Well flabébé you went be my friend?"

The wild fairy accept the friendship of the white filly they now friend. The yellow earth filly go next to his friend." Sweetie Belle your become friend with a new Pokémon and what is statue?"

"That flabébé and the weird statue I don't know." She say and she touched the blue objet. The weird objet begin to move.

''Nosepass!'' the Blue rock Head use Rock Throw to throw small rock in the two filly.  
The two dodged the attack.

"Panpour attack with Water Gun!" the blue monkey blasted water with it mouth. He hit the blue head statute with effected.

Is scratched by sharp claws the blue head statute three time. The wild Nosepass used harden to raised up is defense.

"Panpour use water gun again!" the blue monkey shoot another blasted water to hit the wild Nosepass.

"Nose…pass…" The foe pokemon is weak and Apple Bloom threw a pokeball and capture the Nosepass.

She did it to catching the blue head monster when the both catch a pokemon Scootaloo meet a brown bird who can fly and he a two head.

"Doduo?"

"Oh no! No way have I become friend with a bird who can fly." The orange Pegasus don't want friend with a bird who can't fly like her.

"Look Scootaloo Doduo want join your team." Sweetie Belle say.

"No! Go away!" The two head bird continue to follow the orange filly.

"…you don't want leave don't you?" The dual head bird nod. "Sigh…okay I have no choice."  
The orange young Pegasus throwing a red ball to catch the wild Doduo and she succeed to capture.

"Now let go to sees Miss Fluttershy." The cutie mark crusader to the repeat point.

The young trainer did it to catching a pokemon and their got seen the teacher. The shy Pegasus her happy to see them student are fine." So you did to find a pokemon?" Ask Fluttershy.

"Yes, miss Fluttershy." The trainer said.

"Good job, now let got back in the class to your can present the new friend." The group of pony return in the classroom.

"Now who went present him pokemon?"

"Me." The yellow earth pony said and he got behind the class. "Go Charjabug!" A green battery bug appear next to Volt Flash.

Rotom Dex begin to scanning the Charjabug of Volt Flash.

"Charjabug the Battery pokemon, Type: Bug/Electr and description: from the food it digests, it generates electricity, and it stores this energy in its electric sac."

"Thank to meeting you pokemon Volt and who next?" The gothic colt appear next to the yellow mare.

"I am next. Pumpkaboo!" A pumpkin creature get out of the pokeball of Great ball and Rotom Dex started to give information in the Pumpkaboo of Spectral Sombre.

"Pumpkaboo the pumpkin pokemon, Type: Ghost/Grass description: The pumpkin body is inhabited by a spirit trapped in this world. As the Sun sets, it becomes restless and active."

"Good job Spectral." Said the shy mare. The white gothic colt return to his desk.  
Next is Sunlight." Them my new pokemon." A yellow mouse appear.

"Pikachu." The yellow mouse said with happy voice.

"Pikachu the mouse pokemon, type: Electr and info: This pokemon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up."

"Impress it's rare to find a Pikachu in the forest everfree."

The golden colt with red mane and his Pikachu return to him desk.

After the Sunlight is toxic Flower."…"

"Grimer." The Rotom scan the multicolor sludge.

"Grimer alolan form the sludge pokemon, type: poison/dark and description: It was born from sludge transformed by exposure to X-rays from the moon. When its internal load of germs decreases, it dies."

"Wait the Grimer is not purple?" Asking Apple Bloom.

"Yes normally but the Grimer of Toxic his an alolan form that mean he change form in after county." Fluttershy explain the changing form of pokemon form another county.

"…" the purple colt return in this place.

Next is Moonlight the twin sister of Sunlight. "Go Cutiefly." A bee fly get out.

"Cutiefly?"

"Cutiefly the bee fly pokemon, type: bug/ fairy and description: Myriads of Cutiefly flutter above the heads of people who have auras resembling those flowers."

Next up is Blue shogun

"Nincada!" a white bug get out.

"Nincada the trainee pokemon, type: bug/Ground and information: Nincada lives uses its sharp claws to carve the roots of trees and absorb moisture and nutrients. This pokemon can't withstand bright sunlight so avoids it."

"Good, the upcoming?"

This time is the cutie mark crusader

"Nosepass."

"Flabébé"

"Doduo." The orange filly sigh. The red device examine the three creature of the cmc.

"Nosepass the compass pokemon, type: rock and detail: Nosepass had been said to be completely unmoving, with its magnetic nose pointed due north. However, close observation has revealed that the Pokémon actually moves by a little over 3/8 of an inch every year."

"Flabébé the single bloom monster, type: fairy and description: the When it finds a flower it likes, it dwells on that flower its whole life long. It floats in the wind's embrace with an untroubled heart."

"Doduo the twin bird, dual type normal and flying. Description: Doduo's two heads contain completely identical brains. A scientific study reported that on rare occasions, there will be examples of this Pokémon possessing different sets of brains." Rotom-Dex finish to exam the three monster of the crusader.

"Zzz…I next miss Fluttershy…Zzz." The bat foal come in the behind with a sleepy koala.

"Zzz Komala Zzz"

"Komala the Drowsing pokemon. Type: normal and description: The log it holds was given to it by its parents at birth. It has also been known to cling to the arm of friendly trainer."

"I next miss Fluttershy." The foal grayish amber said and go behind the classroom. "Woobat!"  
A white fur bat with a nose in form of heart appearing." Woobat the bat pokemon with a dual type: psychic and flying. Information: The heart-shaped mark left on a body after a Woobat has been attached to it is said to bring good fortune."

"Wait junior have you managed to catch a pokemon if you don't have one?" Blue wonder ask junior did to catching one.

"Well…" He don't went his friend knew core who be hiding in his saddler. "I'll be lucky…"  
Alter the colt grayish amber he the turn of Draco Scale.

"Jangmo-o!" A young scale dragon get out of the pokemon of Draco.  
The red device looking the scaly dragon with is camera. "Jangmo-o the scaly pokemon and type: dragon. Description: It expresses its feelings by smacking its scales. Metallic sounds echo through the tall mountains where Jangmo-o lives."

"Good job my student you did it the first lesson, the lesson of tomorrow is…" Before she finish to explain the lesson to tomorrow a purple alicorn enters the classroom to speak with the yellow Pegasus.

"Hi twilight."

"Hi flutter, I need to speak with you very quick."

"Okay, class tomorrow you're are free." She go to talk with the princess of friendship.

The foals leave the classroom. " So twilight what you went of talk?"

"He about an incident open in Lush jungle."

"Lush jungle? Which is happening?"

"They a trainer who explore the jungle when suddenly a mysterious beast appeared and attacked him with a cutting arm and the mysterious beast cut the half of the tree of the jungles." Twilight explain the incident.

"That weird I don't think a pokemon can do that." Fluttershy thinking about a creature who should be do that.

"And Celestia went all the captain of harmony go to Canterlot to meet her."

The both mare going to the train station to meet the other captain of harmony and meanwhile the twins, volt, junior and cmc continued to talking.

"Guy I don't know what, but I have a weird feely about tomorrow." Sun said.

"What your said that?" Ask junior.

"I don't very not but maybe…"

"Now you're got an ability to predict the future?"

"…not very but that be great something can happing and were become the hero who save Equestria."

"You had some much imagination brother." The twin sister mention.

"I still don't understand what toxic say but I think he maybe agree with me."  
The group talking about the future and in another place in an artificial island…

"Don't worry Nebby I there to save you." The white filly with big hat said to the blue purple Nebula creature trapping inside a black machine.

Her freedom the creature smoke and put him in her saddler. "Now his time to leave." She leave the piece but the alarm is unclenched." Oh no!" She begin to running.

While the white filly with a big hat running, the president of his boss watching the girl running around the basement in the fake island with the camera of surveillance.

The stallion wear a white outfit with green: ma'am I sent the employee to stopping him?

The white mare nodded.


	4. Lillie And Nebby

In Canterlot Castle, the harmony captain goes to see Princess Celestia for the incident that happened to the pony who was in the Lush jungle and who is being attacked by an unknown creature that has come out through a dimensional breach.

"Princess we came as fast as we could. So is it true of a trainer being attacked by an unknown creature?"

"Yes." Celestia says.

"But what kind of Pokémon?" Fluttershy ask.

"Clear Mind give me a brief description. He told me that the creature was small, his body was thin as a paper and he was able to cut anything with his arms."

"A paper creature - I do not know any Pokémon that looks like this description."

"It must be a new one." Pinkie is happy to meet a new pokemon.

"I agree with you, Pinkie Pie, and that's why I want you to stay on your guard, you do not know if it's going to come back, if he's alone or else."

"Do you think he would have more than one?" Rarity asks.

"Yes, but it's hard to determine."

"No matter who are many or not we will defeat them." Rainbow Dash was not afraid to fight them.

"I understand Dash your desire to challenge them but I would like you to stay on your guard in case these creatures appear in a city filled with pony or in a deserted place."

"Understand princess we will keep our eyes wide open for the slightest thing hanging."

"Good, good luck and be careful." Celestia was advising Twilight and the others. The group of six mares came out of the palace to go to the train station. Tonight thought back to the words of the princess and the mysterious creature who appeared in a brief.

The train has arrived and they embark towards Ponyville and during this time an event will arrive in an artificial island in the middle of the ocean.

In a building on an artificial island, a young white filly with yellow hair running to escape her pursuers.

She runs in each of the corridors but the employees of this place know the place better. The creature in his bag was shaking with fear.

"Ah now you're surrounded, give us the thing." It be encircled by the three way pars the employees of this.

The dark blue and black creature was frightened. "It's okay Nebby, I did not let him get you back."

The four stallions move towards the filly with a smile on their face, "Now you're going to give us your bag."

At the moment that the stallion was preparing to take back the bag of the young girls, the creature who is hiding in it utters a cry of terror.

"Neeebbyyyyyy !" Her body shines a blinding glow, the four ponies and the girl disappear in the light that Nebby had created.

Elsewhere in the secret base of the young trainers. Sunlight and the others were talking about the lesson that had them on the Pokémon's talents. Toxic Flower looked out the window to see a blue light that takes the form of an inter-dimensional gap that is familiar and four stallion wear white uniforms and a white filly with a big white hat and she had a bag.

"Where are we?" Employee A asked.

"No matter, we have to bring the inter-dimensional project." Employer B summarizes their purpose.

"Speaking of that, give us the subject?" order the third.

"No, Nebby is not a subject experimentation he is my friend!" Lillie says in reculent.

"So you leave us no choice, Go Dugtrio Alolan! Sliggoo!"

"Herdier, Lumineon!"

"Shelgon, Trumbreak!"

"Primeape"

The girl is encircled by a woodpecker, a trio of mole with blond hair, a dragon snail, a royal dog, a neon fish, a dragon that looks like a ball and a pig monkey. "Last chance young get the" Nebby "or if not ..."

Lillie do not listen to me and continue to protect the nebula creature hide in her bag. "No !"

"It's your decision, Dugtrio Alolan attacks there with Ironhead!" the mole was preparing to use his head hard as metal and will attack the white filly.

Lillie will close her eyes, "Help ..."

Lillie opened her eyes and saw a fake Pikachu who had blocked the attack with his wooden tail, "Mimikyu Wood Hammer."

The disguise creature knocks the mole with the piece of wood that serves him tail, "Good job Mimikyu."

"Mimi ... Kyu!"

"Togedemaru Zing Zap!" the porcupine twirls on itself and will hit the neon fish which causes him a lot of damage.

"Litten Flamethrower!" ordered the golden colt to its creature will blow a breath of fire that burned Dugtrio alolan and gooey snail.

"Woobat, Supersonic!" Junior ordered his hairy bat who uttered an ultrasound cry that made the Pokémon of the four Aether employees lose it accuracy.

Lillie is impressed by the group of foals and Nebby feels safe with them. "Wow, you're strong."

"Thank you, it's thanks to Mrs. Fluttershy's class."

Usage A: you are strong for children, give us the interdimensional project you have stolen! "

"I did not steal anything, I released my friend."

"Hmm you do not want to give us the project? Sliggoo Dragon rage!" the gray snail will blow a breath of mauve energy on the girl.

"..." the purple colt send out a trash bag creature.

"Janma-o counterattack with dragon rage too!"

"Froakie uses water pulse!"

The blue frog will launch an aquatic wave, the little dragon scales also throws dragon rage and the Trubbish sends a fluid of three attack affecting the woodpecker, the royal dog, and the mole.

"Uh ..."

"ZZZ ... I'm going to finish them with my Z move... zzz" The bald-headed colt says as he opens his eyes. He starts making series of gestures with his hooves and then finishes with the pose z.

His Snorlax absorbs the white energy of the Z ring and is ready to release all its power.

Pulverizing Pancake !

The sleepy Pokémon's eyes shine an orange glow and he stands up. He runs to the six Pokémon of the four employees and leaps into the sky and falls back on them like an object that has full speed on them to flatten them like a pancake.

the impact causes a jolt in the ground and they are all out of action. "You won this fight but next time you will not have a chance."

They return their Pokémon to their Pokéball and leave, "Thank you for saving me." Lillie thanks the Rookie trainer.

"You're welcome ... what's your name?"

"My name is Lili and he is Nebby." She shows the nebulous creature to Sunlight and his friends.

Rotom takes a picture of Cosmog."Cosmog the nebula pokemon, type; psychic and description : In ages past, it was called the child of the stars. It's said to be a Pokémon from another world, but no specific details are known."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sunlight, the red camera that took a photo of Nebby is Rotom-Dex and here is my twin sister Moonlight." the golden foal pointed Rotom and the young unicorn purple violet.

"I am Volt Flash." the yellow colt told.

"..." The purple foal with the hood.

"Huh?" the white filly had not understood the words of the purple foal.

"His name is Toxic Flower he does not speak much and I am Filthy Rich Junior." The grayish amber little pony translate the purple.

"Draco Scale." The red rubis Say.

"Blue Shogun." the blue dark unicorn said

"Sweetie Belle."

"Scootaloo."

"Apple Bloom."

"ZZZ...Sleepy Dream..zzz." the bat pony sleepytalk.

"Thanks again, but me and Nebby we're have to leave."

"Wait, I think you better stay with us." The young golden pony was against her leaving.

"My brother is right and what will you do if the ponies come back?" Moonlight says.

She looks at Nebby who is in her bag who is relieved to be saved by the young trainers. "I think you're right the best for us will be to stay..."

"Ponyville." Sweetie Belle says the name of the city.

"Thank you we will stay in Ponyville with new friends." She mentions.

"Wait how you managed to free Nebby." The scoot question.

"You see..."

Few second before …

The filly is heading for the hallway that has two doors that have entered the defense to enter and that security should focus on listening to Rara's song in her earphone. Curiously, she enters the first room and frees Cosmog from the strange black camera that seemed to suck its energy.

"They have to fire him." The Rookie Trainer says with a drop on the head.

Cosmog had found a new place to hide and the little white land filly is not the only one who wants to protect her and with her new comrades it will be useful to the mysterious organization that is chasing them both I will not let go.

At the same time the four ponies of the Aether Foundation returning to the artificial island to report their last mission. They enter the office or a white mare with blond hair and a scientific stallion wearing a white and green uniform .

"Madam President, during the recovery mission we encountered obstacles."

"What do you mean?"

"Yes your daughter did not want to give" Nebby "leave us no choice to use force and that's when a group of foals came to help him."

"A foal group? What city are you in?"

"Uh ... we do not know but during the fight one to mention the name of their teacher, her name was Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy ... I think I know where my daughter is. "

"Lusamine, should I contact the Team Skull leader?"

"Yes Faba." The unicorn stallion writes a message to give it to the Pidove who flies away with out the window. After the pigeon is gone a scientist from the research section runs to the boss's office.

"Madame Lusamine, Mr. Faba the other secret project has been takeaway"

"Which?" Faba asked.

"The Null project."

"Type: Null ?! the chimera that took me several attempts to create it and who took it?"

"It's Gladion ..."

"What is safety doing during this time?"

"Heu…"

Some second after he sends the message …

A red-and-white werewolf creature used a rock-like ability to create an opening in the wall. Gladio went inside to get to the two doors that were written with defense to enter Inter-dimensional project and Null.

He notices that the security officer is next he was going to release another Pokemon but he understood that the agent was busy listening to Rara's last song,

"It's going to be easy." the white foal wearing a black sweater with red stripes enters the Null room and leaves with the chimera.

"This is the last one I hire a person who does not know of C.V and without checking his prior. At least he did not steal the special Memory disc I was working on."

"Er ... Gladion also take the Memory's."

"What?!"


	5. Vs Team Rocket & Team Skull

In the town of Ponyville, a hot air balloon had arrived and two groups of ponies descended. The first group was proposed a purple stallion, a red mare, two cats and a blue creature.

"Here we are in Ponyville."

"It seems here, that he has strong Pokémon."

"Don't Forget it, Giovanni gave us a second chance after our incalculable defeat against the kid at Kanto." Meowth says.

"Yes, my brother is right this time we will succeed." Said the black cat.

"Yes, with Mimikyu and Mareanie we'll be unbeatable." Jessie says.

The other group consisted of two standards of ground ponies and a pink Mare wearing a black robe and a skeletal skull-like pendant.

"Ok our target is a so-called Nebby alias the Inter-dimensional project." The gang girl says.

"Right and the boss says it's a girl named Lillie and she's wearing a big white hat." The second stallion was describing the girl.

"A girl with a white hat is going to be easy to recognize."

"Uh ..." but the only problem was that all the girls were wearing big white hats and each had a big bag.

"Oh come on, why the day we should find someone with a little description and coincidentally the ponies decide to wear the same thing?"

"So what do we do?"

"By choice search their bag and start with it." He points to the gray Pegasus wearing a big hat and eating a muffin. But Derpy notices it and sends his Slurpuff and he using his attack Tackle to hit the blue stallion.

"It's okay?"

"We can eliminate it from the list.

While they were searching for Cosmog, Lillie began her first day in Fluttershy's class today, teaching young people how to evolve her Pokémon. After class, the kids go home.

The cutie mark crusader meets up, Sleepy flew back and junior waited for his family butler. Volt, Draco and Blue Shogen had already left.

Lillie, the twins, Spectral and Toxic go back together as a junior decides to join them because, the Rich family butler took some time to come.

"So how did Lillie find you first day?" Demand Sun.

"It was great."

"Excellent, thanks to the lesson you will be able to become a Pokémon trainer like us."

"..." The purple colt wearing the dark purple hood looks at Nebby who was sleeping in her friend's bag.

"..."

"If we go to the Sugarcube Corner?"

"Good idea." They run to go to the cake-shaped building, while Team Rocket look for a victim to steal their Pokémon.

"Can we start with them?" The white cat says pointing the group of foals as they walk in the cake bakery.

"They look like beginners, all right."

"James got you the CD of our theme music?"

"Of course he just misses a player..you the white unicorn Dj plays his." James gives the CD to Vinyl Scratch who makes it play.

Their song is played and the young people who were in the building hear the music. They go out to look for the origin, they go outside.

"Enjoy your day, it will soon be over."

"We are the most powerful Team through Equestria, where we pass men, women and children crying by their losses from their Pokémon."

Jessie: we are the darkness that will engulf all the light, I am the pretty of the gang: Jessie.

"I represent pure malice: James."

James / Jessie: Surrender now or it will be war!

Meowth's : With the meowth brothers it will be the double war.

"Wobbuffet"

"Incredible, two Meowth talking ..." the golden foal look at Rotom-Dex.

"What?"

(Why am I surprised to see cats talking so am I with one of my pokedex?)

The camera takes cats and the blue creature scan. "Meowth the scratch cat pokemon, type : normal and description : When visiting a junkyard, you may catch sight of it having an intense fight with Murkrow over shiny objects."

"Meowth Alolan the scratch cat, Dual type : normal/ dark and information : This Pokémon was not originally found in Alola. Human actions caused a surge in their numbers, and they went feral. They're prideful and crafty."

"Wobbuffet the patient pokemon, type : Psychic and description : If two or more Wobbuffet meet, they will turn competitive and try to outdo each other's endurance. However, they may try to see which one can endure the longest without food. Trainers need to beware of this habit."

"So, kids, are you going to give your pokemon or we'll settle for that?"

the Rookie trainer did not listen to them" Go,Mimikyu!"

"Mareanie!"

A starfish creature and a fake Pikachu have come out of their pokéball. "Mimikyu attacks ..."

The Mimikyu of the red mare ignored the order and attack the Pikachu of Sunlight but it is blocked by that of the Gothic who will use Wood Hammer to protect him.

He looks at the other Mimikyu and emits scary sounds to communicate with the other fake Pikachu.

"Mimi# #$*#$"

"Mi…mikyu!"

"Meowth, what do they say?" James want to have the translation of their conversation. Both cats start to translate their phases.

Meowth: The beginning would avoid translating your swear a lot but for the rest it says: Why do you protect the favorite pokemon of equestria? Did you forget the reason we wear this costume? "

The black cat: the Gothic kid's Mimikyu says: That Pikachu is my friend.

The white cat: he swears again and for the rest he says: you will die with him!

He launched his Play Rough ability. He jumped on the yellow mouse to take several hits. "Pumpkaboo, leech seed!"

The orange pumpkin hid a seed on the ground that hatches and roots spring from the take the Pokémon Team Rocket to the roots sucks their strength.

"Mimi-$#¢¢££¢€€€"

"Mimi, control your language."

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" The yellow mouse smiting the blue star and the costume creature with lightning.

"Togedemaru, Zip Zap!" The hedgehog surrounds itself with electricity and turns on itself to bump against the false creature.

"Mareanie ..." She was weak.

"Come on, my brother, let's attack them with Fury Swipes." The black cat offers the white cat that they release their claws.

"Okay."

"Litten use flamethrower! Pika iron Tail!" The red and black cat blows a breath of fire that burned the two brothers Meowth. The Pikachu attacks them with his steel tail.

Spectral shows his crystal and begins to perform movements and then finish with a scarecrow pose. All energy is absorbed by his Pokémon who is ready to release his true strength.

Never-ending Nightmare.

The blue sky darkens to become completely dark as the night, dark hands spring from the dark corners to attack them. Together they create a column of purple energy that explodes and the villains are projected into the sky.

"What was that?"

"I do not know."

"It's not true ?! We are being beaten by young beginners!"

"You know Jessie it could be worse." He said.

"Ah oui?comment?" Elle demande.

"Oh yes, how?" She asks.

"A species of pokemon mascot could take us away and it would become our new running gags."

As if by chance, a pink bear jumps from the tree and catches the Rocket limbs in full flight.

"James, you and your big mouth!" The Bewear go with them.

"Team Rocket has no choice but to make a strategy replica ..."

"What is that?" the greyish amber colt asking.

Rotom scans the bear with his camera. "Bewear the strong arm pokemon,dual type : normal/fight and description :This Pokémon has the habit of hugging its companions. Many Trainers have left this world after their spines were squashed by its hug."

Because of this meeting, the young people are made a new enemy who could cross them in the next chapter in history ... and during this time in the city the three skulls continue to seek search the bag of mares who take care of the flowers.

"Lilligant, Cherrim and Roserade: Petal Dance!" Their Pokémon throw pink flower on them. They look in the handbag of the twin mares who work in the spa.

Aloa:Aromatisse, moonblast!

Lotus : Comfey use Magical Leaf!

The pink bird fires a ray of energy from the moon and the flower collar fires magic leaves that project them to the cabin of the young trainer. Opening their eyes they see Lillie.

"It looks like the description ... give us Nebby!" Skull 1 says with a threatening tone.

(How do they know about Nebby?) She thought. The young pony was going to leave but she was stopped by a black salamander, a blue bat and a small pink ants.

"Give us the interdimensional project and you could go without being hurt."

She ignores the order.

Skull 1: Ok, that's your decision, Salandit used Flamethrower! "

Skull 2: Fomantis Attack with Leaf Blade!

Girl skull: Zubat uses Gust!

The fire lizard will blow flames, the ant will use its paw to attack it and the nocturnal wing beast flapped its wings to create a whirlwind of three attack was going to hit the little pony on the ground when suddenly a wave of shock in the form of dragon neutralizes the three enemy abilities.

Volt, twins, Spectral, Rotom and Rich junior running in their direction. "Friends!" She was happy to see her friends back from their race to buy Candy Beans for their Pokémon.

Rotom updates its data with the Skull Member Pokémon Scanner. "Salandit the toxic lezard, dual type : poison/ fire and info : It weakens opponents and sends them reeling with its poisonous gas. Salandit doesn't deal well with Spinda, since it's always reeling."

"Zubat the bat pokemon, double type ; poison/ Flying and description :

Their skin is so thin that they'll be burned if sunlight hits them. When it gets cold out, they gather together to warm one another's bodies.

"Fomantis Sickle Grass Pokémon, type : grass and information : It loves the sunshine. When it basks in the sunlight regularly, it grows up with vivid coloration."

"Cutiefly, attack them with Fairy Wind!"

"Cutie !" The fly bee blows a fairy wind that strikes the insect creature and the lizard.

"Core, Dragon Claw!" The black and green dog claws the night creature of the girl in pink

The battle is fierce, the first Skull prefers to use another shot while the young are focused and the girl is with no surveillance, he passed behind them and take Lillie hostage. "Listen to the kids I advise you to return your Pokémon in their pokéball or if not, I ask Salandit to burn it."

The bandit lizard was ready for the injured with its flames. By choosing Filthy asked a core to rekindle its original appearance and Moonlight returning his Cutiefly in are poké , Spectral and Volt returning their pokemon too.

"Excellent your plan worked."

"To us Nebby and a great bonus for our excellent work." The pink mare celebrated the success of their mission.

"You're going back to Aeth ..." he opens the bag to take Cosmog but he was shaking with fear because of the name and memories of the experiments that suffered the return as bad memory.

"NEbbbbbyyyyyyy" A blue light springing from his body and then heading towards the sky. The beautiful weather that had suddenly changed to cloudy and dark. Energy began to gather to create an inter-dimensional giant wormhole.

They are surprised except Toxic who kept calm.

A humanoid creature that looks like a Mosquito with muscles came out. "Buzzzz!"

"What is that?" Moonlight is surprised to meet a pokemon like this

The red device tries to identify him but he found no information about the mysterious insect beast. "No data?"

"I do not know what sleight of hand you're going to use it's not going to save you. You attack the insectoid mutant beast.

The three Pokémon skulls launching the offensive on Buzzwole. The humanoid insect is surrounded by the flame of life and its offensive points were reinforcing.

"Buzz !" He defeated the Salandit, Zubat and Fomantis with his Hammer Arm attack.

Skull members return their creature to their pokéball. "He is strong."

Toxic advanced to the muscular mosquito and signal to others to go. "..."

"Huh?" The gang did not understand the purple foal words.

(Come on Ub-Absorption, I'm your opponent!)


	6. Toxic Vs UB-Absorption

After defeating Team Rocket, the young trainer on the business at Skull Team. During the fighting the gang leader takes Lillie on hostage but Nebby is scared by the leader and begins to shriek for fear that releases energy which created a wormhole. A humanoid mosquito came out.

Both groups are scared except Toxic who kept calm against the beast …

(Ub-Absorption aka Buzzwole)

The humanoid insect uses Hammer Arm to stun the guy and the girl take back his bag with Nebby and runs to his friends.

The other two trying to help her but the insect beast uses Dynamic Punch. Her punch that provokes a dynamic explosion that will put their two pokemon O.k.

"What is that?"

"..." Toxic put himself in front of his friends to signal them to leave.

"Toxic, do you want to face this thing where you want to examine it?" Sun tries to translate the words of the purple foal.

"Wait, we do not know what, he can do it."

"..." he nodded.

"Um ... if it becomes dangerous, run away." Sun, Moon, Volt, Rotom, Lillie, Nebby, Spectral and Junior go to one place to be safe.

Toxic's fight against Buzzwole was starting. "Now that they're gone, I can use my Ultra-Beasts! Go Ub-Symbol! Ub-Adhesive!" He throws two blue pokeballs that had four yellow dots at the edges.

A mini white jellyfish creature with a human appearance and a mauve humanoid creature with a small body and who with a big head came out of the foal's ultra ball ..

"Poipole Dragon pulse! Niligeho Venom brench!"

The ultra-chimeric adhesive fires a shock wave that takes it in full whipping and the mini white jellyfish swings a poisonous liquid on Buzzwole.

"Hyaaaa" The Mosquito uses Ice Fist to hit avoid taking damage the white jellyfish will multiply to create theirs to avoid the attack.

Buzzwole did not know who to attack, he attacks the first one in front of him and the other clones. "Nihilego uses Power Gem! Poipole attacks with Poison Jab!"

The little humanoid jellyfish fires light rays through gems on Buzzwole and Ub-Adhesive daggers the Mosquito with his little hand by surprise. He has become poisoned and is blowing through the effect of poison.

Buzzwole counterattacks with Lunge, he uses all his real strength to attack the little purple humanoid creature and he undergo his color because of the poison.

"You two avoid his attack!" Both move to avoid explosive punch is missing both ultra-chimeras but touched the three members of the Team skull and the explosion projects them away. "Ub-Symbiont, Psywave!"

The chimera proof sends a strange wave of psychic power to the humanoid bug that causes a lot of damage.

"Buzz ..."

While Toxic fought the ultra-chimera. Spike who was helping Twilight and Starlight noticed that the sky became cloudy and in the sky he had a huge dimensional hole in the middle.

"Er ... Twilight it's normal that has a dimensional portal in the sky fill with cloud." Spike look out the window.

"You're saying what?" The princess of friendship looks out the window to see the portal. "A breach in the sky? As Clear Mind said and he is is opening in the direction of the youth cabin."

"Does it mean that young ponies are in danger?" The pink unicorn questions.

"I do not know but I'm going to investigate."

"Twilight I come too."

"Spike, I'm coming back." Twilight and Starlight running out of the castle to the place where the great ultra-breach is opening and at the same time Toxic continuing to confront Buzzwole who continues to suffer poison.

"Dragon Pulse !" The ultra-chimeric adhesive fires a shock wave that hurts him.

"Hyaaaa ... hyaa ..." he was weakened and he suffered the pain of poisoning.

"It's time to finish." The mauve foal wristband and performs a series of movement to finish with a pose in the energy that has accumulated is absorbed by Niligeho and he is ready to release his full power.

Acid Downpour.

The ground is invaded by a poisonous substance that began to fill the soil that has become a toxic swamp and Buzzwole begins to be swallowed by the mauve substance. The Mosquito tries to struggle but is unable.

He is completely engulfed by the toxic swamp. "Poipole finishes with Dragon pulse!"

The purple humanoid fired another shockwave into the purple pond that exploded and scattered the poisonous pond in all directions. Ab-Absorption showed signs of exhaustion because of all the attacks that underwent.

"Listen to Buzzwole, back to your dimension, where you will still have pain." Toxic Flower gives an ultimatum to Ub-Absorption. There were no other options, the ultra-chimere back into the gap to return to its dimension and the sky gate closes and the sky becomes sunny again.

A few meters away, the two ponies see that the gate has shut in. "The vortex closed."

"Now that he's gone, I'll continue to watch Cosmog ... Oh no, someone's coming, Niligeho, Poipole come back!" Toxic hurry to return his ultra-beast in their Ultra ball. He sees that Twilight and Starlight had arrived.

"Toxic, are you okay, did not you see a strange creature coming out of a vortex in the sky?" Twilight asks the purple foal.

"..." he replied.

"Where are the others?" She looks around to see if the others are there too.

He points to the direction they took. "A chance he did not get hurt." Starlight says.

"Toxic will join the others while we are going to check something." The princess of friendship orders Toxic to leave.

"He does not have a witness."

"Not really ... but Toxic Flower can be seen, but it is not bravado. Let's go back to the castle."

They walk to go to Twilight Castle and the purple hooded colt join the others they were behind school at , the Twins, Volt, Filthy , Spectral and Rotom-Dex are happy to see their friend who was well.

"Toxic, you're fine!"

"Did you manage to defeat the strange beast?" Sun question

"..."

"While you were beating this thing, we talked about Nebby."

"Yes, have understood why they call Cosmog the Inter-dimensional project." Lillie look at Nebby who calmed down with the Candy Bean they had to buy.

"But he has a question from the mysterious pony dressed in white, Team Skull and Team Rocket that we risk crossing them in the next adventure." Volt summarizes.

"So that's what to ask if he has no other organizations that know for him."

"No matter, we're here to protect him. We're the Rookie Trainer, trainers who help ponies and Pokémon." The golden foal says as a new goal for them.

"Yeah" they say to the unison

"Er ... Junior what's your blob?" Moon points the little green blob.

"That's Core." Terrific foal grayish amber presents to others.

"Boing."

During their conversation about their plan to protect Cosmog, a young white colt who wore a striped black sweater with a red Z bracelet on his hoof and was fighting against trainers who were organizing Pokémon fights in the alleys of Canterlot.

"So boy, do you think you'll be strong enough to beat us all?" The emerald green stallion says while trying to intimidate Gladio.

"Scraggy shows him who's the strongest!" He sends a yellow lizard that had skin that fell to the paw.

"Skorupi" A small purple scorpion came out of the brown unicorn pokeball.

"Houndour" A black dog appeared.

"Mienfoo" A ferret appeared.

Gladio stares at them and shows a mocking laugh against his four opponents. "Type: Null, it's part of your first fight! He launches a Time Ball in the air and a chimeral creature who wore a metal helmet on his head appeared.

"Type : Null…"

"Null Attack With Tri Attack! And Crush Claw!" The chimera created three red, blue, and yellow light energy spheres. He cast the red sphere on the scorpion that burned, threw the yellow on the Mienfoo, which was electrocuted, and the frozen bullet touched the black dog that was freezing it.

The chimera use his insect paws to inflict damage on him in a scratch. "Z move! Type: Null"

Gladio performs a series of moves to finish with a pose that shows his back muscles. All the orange energy is absorbed by his Pokémon who is ready to release him.

Continental Crush

He jumps into the sky and pieces of stone that they gather to form a giant : Null makes him fall on those opponents who get crushed and they are out of combat.

"Null Bravo," The white foal back his Pokémon in that Time Ball. "I wonder Lillie does what's going on ..." he thinks of his little sister.

He walks to the train station and he meets a snow white unicorn filly, she has sapphire blue hair so she was accompanied by a Vulpix Alolan, "I can not wait to get to Ponyville to meet my new teacher." She says a are white Vulpix.

She looks at her white bracelet that had a blue-gray crystal. "Snowflake, we'll make a lot of friends and meet new Pokémon."

"Vulpix," the little White Vixen answered with joy. The train starts to hit the road for next town

"Next destination Ponyville, ladies and gentlemen." The driver announces to the passengers.


End file.
